You are a wonder to me
by darkmina
Summary: Misty murió en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero, ¿está todo realmente perdido?
1. I

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Por una vez todo parecía irle bien a Cordelia, no solo había superado las siete maravillas y ahora era la suprema, en el proceso había superado sus miedos e inseguridades y de una vez por todas se había quitado el yugo impuesto por su madre, sí, también había perdido a la que consideraba su verdadera madre, Myrtle, pero con todo se avecinaban buenos y nuevos tiempos para el aquelarre, no más cazadores, no más ocultarse del mundo, junto con su nuevo consejo empezaba la nueva edad dorada para las brujas, maldita sea ¡hasta tenia la academia de nuevo a rebosar!

Pero aun así en su mirada se podía ver un atisbo de tristeza, una tristeza profunda y sincera, de ese tipo que empaña el alma y ennegrece el corazón, y es que, aun con todo el gozo y alegría de los nuevos tiempos algo le faltaba a la nueva suprema: el amor, quizás no el primero, pero el que podría haber sido el verdadero si no hubiera estado tan aterrada por las circunstancias ni tan eclipsada por la opinión que de ella tenía su madre. Lo que hubiera cambiado todo de tener una segunda oportunidad, nada habría sido igual, habría defendido a su amada hasta el fin de los tiempos y no habría condenado su vida miserablemente por algo en lo que ni siquiera estaba interesada. No, su querida e inocente Misty no habría muerto en vano y ambas podrían haber sido felices.

Estos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban todas las noches desde aquel terrible día a Delia, fingía ante las cámaras, ante sus alumnas e incluso ante sus únicas amigas Zoe y Queenie, las dos únicas personas que le quedaban de aquellos turbios tiempos pero a la vez esperanzadores cuando su rubia de los pantanos aun pululaba por la casa como el espíritu libre que era.

Puede que la rubia no estuviera en cuerpo presente, pero aun todas las noches las canciones de Fleetwood Mac resonaban en aquellas paredes que tantas desgracias y tan poca felicidad habían visto, a todos molestaba menos a la directora y por eso mismo ninguna de las habitantes se atrevía a callar la voz de Stevie Nicks, pues sabían que era la única capaz de calmar las lágrimas de su ahora líder.

Aquella noche, semanas después de las pérdidas y nuevos comienzos, una como tantas otras en las que la música retumbaba, había algo diferente, solo había una canción que sonaba una y otra vez, "Seven Wonders" se repetía en círculo vicioso del que Cordelia parecía no darse cuenta ya que estaba como hechizada. Quizás era la centésima vez que la letra se repetía lo que junto a las muchas copas de jerez con un toque de belladona que le ayudaban a dormir, hicieron que la música comenzara a distorsionarse en su cabeza y, su mente quizás traicionera le hiciera imaginar que no era solo Stevie quien cantaba, una segunda voz, al principio lejana, luego cercana y conocida cobraba fuerza _¿Era posible que se estuviera volviendo loca?_ Quizás las ansias de escuchar a su amada la estuvieran haciendo perder la razón, quizás se lo merecía por haberla obligado a encontrarse con su muerte, pero cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y una voz cariñosa le susurró tiernamente al son de la melodía que aun sonaba _"So it's hard to find/someone with that kind of intensity/you touched my hand i played it cool/and you reached out your hand for me"_ supo definitivamente que no estaba loca. Su ángel había vuelto para no dejarla caer.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que me da por escribir una historia por lo que no sé si gustará o si llegará a buen puerto. Se agradecen todas las críticas, no por el mero hecho de tener reviews sino por intentar mejorar en lo que se pueda y hacer una mejor historia que de eso se trata.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece.**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por los ventanales despertando a una Delia solitaria y abandonada en su, según su nuevo modo de ver las cosas, innecesariamente grande cama. No sabía cómo ni de qué manera había llegado a ella, lo último que podía recordar era el suave tacto de su alumna predilecta rodeándola y su dulce voz fluyendo desde su oído hasta el último rincón de su alma, y sin embargo allí estaba, de nuevo sola y sin nada que indicara lo contrario, quizás después de todo sí que estuviera perdiendo la cordura.

Con todo aquello rondándole en la cabeza, se sentía incapaz de atender a sus obligaciones, si bien es cierto, desde que ella tomara el puesto de su madre todo iba como la seda en la academia y aunque los primeros días no había logrado un segundo de respiro, en parte por todo lo que era necesario poner al día, en parte para no tener que enfrentarse a la culpa y pérdida que la sacudían, ahora que todo funcionaba podía tomarse el lujo de ceder sus responsabilidades a sus brazos derechos aunque solo fuera por esa mañana, así podría pasarla en su sitio de paz, el invernadero, rodeada de aquellas plantas que le habían acompañado tiempo atrás y que eran como las hijas que ella nunca podría tener.

Desde que había recuperado de nuevo la visión no había pisado por allí, dios, cómo hacerlo con todo lo que se la vino encima, si hasta tuvo que quemar a su propia madre adoptiva, cómo preocuparse de un puñado de yerbajos mal avenidos. Pero aunque esperaba lo peor misteriosamente la naturaleza había seguido su curso y aquellas plantas habían sobrevivió al abandono, puede y aunque eso le doliera a rayos admitirlo, se podía decir que hasta se veía mejor que nunca y toda aquella magia parecía provenir de una planta que no conocía _¿Quién habría dejado tan extraño vegetal?_ Estaba tan absorta contemplando tan insólita criatura que casi se derrumba al notar como una brisa la rozaba por la espalda tan rápidamente que al girar solo pudo ver lo que parecía un chal ondeando por el movimiento. Definitivamente hoy no era su mejor momento, o puede que por fin hubiera llegado el día que tanto temía, ese en que debía enfrentarse a los sentimientos que había ido postergando y que eran los mismos que le hacían divagar con cosas imposibles.

Casi sin fuerzas decidió regresar a su habitación. Es posible que no fuera digno de una suprema derrumbarse por tan poca cosa, pero Delia era más humana que suprema, siempre había sido más humana que bruja y ni todos los poderes del mundo, ni todas las pociones habidas y por haber y ni siquiera la magia más poderosa podían ayudarla ahora, así que tumbada de nuevo en aquella cama ahora demasiado grande para llenar, cerró los ojos y la volvió a ver. Su Misty estaba justo enfrente, recostada en la cama mirándola con ojos tiernos y llenos de amor, mostrándola una de esas sonrisas que robó para sí el corazón de la bruja que nunca se atrevió a luchar por su felicidad.

* * *

Otra vez el mismo lugar, la misma gente y aquella maldita rana. Misty no recodaba cuantas veces había visto morir al animal, ni tampoco las veces que había sufrido por hacerlo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que tampoco recordaba cuando empezó a no importarle. Ella no era así, adoraba a todos y cada uno de los seres de este mundo, incluso y después de intentar matarla y dejarla a su suerte siguió teniendo aprecio por Madison Montgomery, sabía que en el fondo de aquella alma tan oscura y podrida había algo bueno. Por eso, no entendía bien cómo había llegado a tal extremo, ahora ya le daba igual ver al profesor entrar en la clase, hacía oídos sordos a los compañeros que se burlaban y lo peor, no se inmutaba lo más mínimo ante el fin de la triste criatura. Además _¿Quién era toda esa gente?_ Dicen que el infierno es tu peor pesadilla y normalmente, nuestra peor pesadilla es un nuestro peor momento en vida, pero ella nunca había ido a un colegio, sus cerrados padres le habían educado en casa, no dejaban que tuviera relación con otros niños solamente los que vivían en la comuna con ellos que no eran más que diminutas copias de los adultos, gente de la que Msity no quería saber nada, al fin y al cabo terminaron por quemarla viva y no solo por lo que todos pensaban. No fue el solo el hecho de que era una bruja, había mucho más detrás de las intenciones de aquella primitiva gente, era un escarmiento, una advertencia pues no eran capaces de entender aquellos dones de la rubia, mucho menos aceptaron escuchar aquella música endemonia sin cesar, pero sobre todo sus estrechas mentes no comprendían ni podían asimilar cómo se pudo enamorar de otra mujer, eso era algo intolerable.

La rubia no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello, tampoco había nada más en lo que ocupar su ahora eterno tiempo, o al menos eso era hasta que descubrió una puerta bastante escondida para haber estado allí por casualidad. Antes o después se decidió a traspasarla para descubrir a su sorpresa que estaba de nuevo en aquella enorme casa que una vez casi llama hogar. Con el tiempo aprendió que podía traspasarla por unos segundos antes de que Papá Legba se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Pero lo que más le importó es que podía reencontrarse con su querida Miss Cordelia, al principio solo verla, seguirla unos pocos metros como si fuera su sombra, comprobar que estaba bien, que seguía adelante a pesar de todo, pero poco a poco aprendió que si su en secreto amada estaba lo suficientemente receptiva podía hasta tocarla, nada más un suave roce o un fugaz beso, pero lo suficiente como para hacer sentir a ambas que estaban vivas.

Aquel día no se lo pensó dos veces, no le importaba ya el castigo de Papá Legba _¿qué era peor que el infierno en el que se hallaba?_ Vio a Delia recostarse en su cama y supo que era su oportunidad, por fin hablaría con ella.

* * *

**Parece que todavía me queda imaginación o las musas están conmigo, por eso estos días aprovecharé a subir varios capítulos antes de que vengan las vacas flacas. Solo un detalle, igual es cosa mía, pero creo que mi modo de escribir es muy lento, me centro demasiado en los detalles y la trama no avanza ¿qué os parece?**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sé que he tardado en sacar este capítulo, sé que son capítulos muy cortos y por eso pido disculpas por ello, lo primero tiene remedio, a partir de ahora intentaré publicar más de seguido si veo que a la gente le interesa la historia pero, lo segundo, me es imposible, no puedo prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir, dicho esto, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Delia estaba exhausta, no por el trabajo ni por sus nuevas e infinitas obligaciones, estaba cansada de no encontrar la manera de ser feliz, sabía que de alguna manera Misty se encontraba junto a ella, no entendía el cómo ni el porqué pero las señales eran inequívocas, aunque se odiaba por no saberlas interpretar a tiempo y dejar escapar esos segundos juntas, sin embargo a veces todavía dudaba de su cordura y si no eran sus ansias de un reencuentro las que le hacían imaginarlo todo. Pero no, sabía desde la parte más recóndita de su corazón que era la chica de los pantanos, no había otra opción.

Ya estaba medio dormida, con la voz de Stevie Nicks arrullando en sus sueños cuando notó una presencia enfrente de ella, se asustó en un primer momento pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que quien fuera no pretendía hacerle daño y aun así tardó en abrir los párpados, cada vez le era más difícil conciliar el sueño y los brebajes que se preparaba podrían haber dejado inconsciente a su experimentada madre con tan solo unas gotas.

Misty llevaba ya unos minutos contemplando a Delia, se resistía a romper ese mágico momento con torpes palabras que fácilmente podrían salir de su boca. No, antes que eso prefería pasar lo poco que pudiera mirando la dulzura que desprendía su amada mientras dormía, o al menos lo parecía pues la piel pálida y el aspecto demacrado que lucía ahora a la luz de la luna no parecía indicar que así lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Preocupada por lo que veía ahora que por fin tenía un momento para fijarse en los detalles, adelantó una mano para retirar un mechón de pelo juguetón y justo cuando lo atrapó los ojos cansados de la bruja mayor se abrieron de par en par, reaccionando todo su ser casi al instante.

Cordelia no se lo podía creer, ahora sí que debía de haber perdido el poco contacto con la realidad que le quedaba, eso, o tenía tantas drogas fluyendo por sus venas que habían conseguido abrir las puertas de su subconsciente y hacer sus fantasías realidad. Fuera como fuese no se atrevía ni a respirar, le daba igual sueño o verdad, su rubia estaba allí y no quería que se marchara.

Las dos estaban estáticas, ninguna sabía a quién le correspondía dar el primer paso, tenían tantas cosas pendientes, tanto que decir, tanto que hacer, estaban aterrorizadas de que cualquier paso en falso acabara con todo. Así pues la más joven teniendo la ventaja del conocimiento dio el primer paso:

-No sé cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para poder hablar contigo, en el infierno los minutos no pasan, siempre es el mismo momento una y otra vez, no sé si he estado fuera una semana o diez años, pero algo mantuvo mi esperanza todo este tiempo, el saber que si no me dejaba hundir, que si resistía a las torturas del averno te podría volver a ver. Al principio solo fueron miradas fugaces, luego pude dejarte pequeñas señales que esperaba tú y nada más que tú pudieras interpretar y finalmente aquí estoy, en frente de ti divagando tontamente en vez de decirte todo lo que siento mi querida Miss Cordelia.

Mientras decía todo aquello Misty no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que dejaban salir todo el miedo, el horror y la angustia que había pasado, pero también lágrimas de alegría por volver a aquella casa. Gracias al llanto no pudo ver como Delia se volvía más y más pálida, si es que eso era posible, y no porque su presencia le afectara sino porque aunque la veía perfectamente y notaba hasta su peso en el colchón, no podía oír nada de lo que le decía. Cordelia sabía que estaba diciendo algo que guardaba de dentro, lo veía sus lágrimas, casi podía saborearlas, pero no podía interpretar ni una sola de sus palabras que de seguro eran hermosas _¿era esa su nueva maldición?_ _¿Después de perder la vista en dos ocasiones el mundo la maldecía ahora sin poder escuchar nada?_ No, era aun peor, porque podía oír la música, con lo que _¿su nuevo castigo era no escuchar la dulce voz de Misty?_ ¡Malditos sean los siete infiernos!

Dada la desesperada situación a la que se enfrentaba, Delia decidió tomar las riendas y cuando notó que Misty ya no decía nada acercó sus labios con los de la rubia y le dio un largo y apasionado beso que para ambas significaba lo mismo: se deseaban, se querían, se amaban y no dejarían de buscar la manera de estar juntas aunque les separara la línea de la vida y la muerte.

Fue un beso con el que se dijeron todo, que significó la promesa de una nueva vida pero que no duró mucho, Misty poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de nuevo, como la primera vez en los brazos de Delia, Papa Legba se dio cuenta antes de lo previsto de su ausencia, y Papa Legba nunca deja a sus niños tanto tiempo de recreo. Justo antes de desaparecer y como si el destino o la casualidad lo quisiese se podía escuchar de la voz de Stevie Nicks: _All your life you've never seen/A woman taken by the win/Would you stay if she promised you heaven /Will you ever win?_


End file.
